


Ignored [Levi x Reader]

by Alyss_Baskerville



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Again OOC Levi, F/M, Reader is a member of the Survey Corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_Baskerville/pseuds/Alyss_Baskerville
Summary: "Am I hated?"





	Ignored [Levi x Reader]

_Am I hated?_

[Name] didn't understand what was going on? What was happening? Why was this happening?

Why was she being treated this way?

Just a few months ago everything had been fine. They'd been preparing to go on the 56th Expedition of the Survey Corps. [Name] had talked to each of her squad members, confessing her worries to Petra, who was like a sister to her. The other woman had assured her she'd do fine and if she simply followed orders, everything would go smoothly. 

She'd then proceeded to talk to Eld, who'd been kind enough to make certain she was prepared by reviewing the formation that Commander Erwin had designed with her. After ensuring that she was thoroughly aware of its separate sections, their respective functions, the emergency signals, and the overall purpose of the formation, he'd patted her shoulder and told her Levi would look after her, prompting her to blush.

Gunther had told her not to be too nervous about it and distracted her from her stress by relating amusing stories of his days as a young cadet, before being handpicked by Levi himself to join the Special Operations Squad. His tales had loosened [Name]'s nerves quite a bit, and she'd cheerfully thanked him before making her way to Oluo. 

Of course he'd spoken to her in his normal condescending and arrogant manner - according to Petra, he'd only become like this after joining the Levi Squad, which made [Name] suspect he was attempting to imitate their captain - but [Name] had always found it quite funny and a useful way to relieve the concerns and dangers looming over the horizon.

Then, finally, there had been Levi himself. He'd taken one look at her, deduced what she was concerned about, and had kissed her softly, promising that she would be completely fine.

_"I'll protect you,"_ he had said. 

The Expedition came and went, but it was only then that everyone in her squad - and even Commander Erwin, to a lesser extent -  had begun to act strange. Initially they'd been quiet, subdued, and melancholy, especially Levi. [Name] had attempted to ask him what the matter was, but he'd completely, totally disregarded her, and to top it all off, he'd walked away without even so much as glancing her way.

Following that peculiar event, the bewildered and hurt [Name] had turned to Petra, Eld, Gunther, and Oluo, inquiring what was ailing her lover. They, too, gave her the same treatment. They didn't answer her. They didn't look at her. And, eventually, they walked away, leaving her alone, confused, and afraid. 

Why was everyone ignoring her?

Why were they treating her so coldly? 

One morning, in the mess hall, [Name] spotted the squad sitting in their usual spot. Her gaze fell to the one empty chair next to Levi's that was hers, but, just like it had been for the past few months, there was no food where she sat. Levi, Petra, Eld, Gunther, and Oluo ate their meal, not stopping to offer [Name] anything, not stopping to even converse with her. When they had finished, they left quietly, once again ignoring the [hair color]-haired woman staring after them in confusion.

"Petra!" [Name] called, tapping her friend on the shoulder. The ginger said nothing. She didn't even turn to look at [Name]. Angry and hurt, [Name] shouted in her ear, "Petra!" but there was still no response. 

"Why are you all ignoring me? Erwin!" [Name] called, seeing the blonde haired commander walk by the squad. "Why is everyone here not paying any attention to me? Have I done something wrong? Is this a punishment? What did I do?"

[Name] wasn't normally this talkative. In fact, she was a rather composed and elegant woman, though friendly and warm with her close comrades, but being ignored and shunned for months on end was certainly changing her. She was becoming increasingly desperate, and the feeling of being alone in the world gnawing at her soul, gaining strength every passing day. 

She continued to ask Erwin, trying to determine what exactly was causing everyone to treat her this way. What had she done? They'd been ignoring her, disregarding her very existence, for  _months._ She didn't understand it.

And even Erwin, the fair and impartial Commander of the Scouting Regiment, said nothing in response to her question. He, like everyone else, refused to even so much as look her way, face stiff.

"I don't understand!" [Name] cried out. "Levi!"

Setting out in search of her lover, the young woman found him sitting in the grassy field that the two of them often visited together. He was staring up at the sky, a wistful expression visible in his silvery orbs. [Name] tentatively sat down next to him, but he didn't turn his head to smile at her like he usually did. He didn't acknowledge her presence at all. 

"...Levi?"

No response.

"Levi?"

No response.

"Levi?"

No response. 

"Levi, please, talk to me!" [Name] burst out, knowing that Levi disliked such fits of childishness, but she couldn't help herself. She felt alone - all alone and hopeless. The Commander she believed in to lead humanity to victory one day, the people she'd considered her closest friends, the man she considered the love of her life, were all ignoring her. They were all acting as if she didn't exist.

_Why?_

And yet, Levi did not respond to her plea. It was as if her begging fell on deaf ears. 

"What have I done wrong?" [Name] pressed sorrowfully as Levi continued not to acknowledge her existence. "Did I do something wrong on the Expedition?" she wracked her brain to remember, but try as she might, could not. The Expedition had n't gone smoothly, per se...as usual for the Scouts, there had been many deaths and many wounded. Not to mention the fact that Erwin had very nearly been killed by an Aberrant Titan ambushing him, but he'd managed to narrowly escape that fate, so there was nothing to worry about in that regard.

If that was the case, why was everyone so despondent?

"Please tell me what I've done to make all of you so upset." [Name] asked softly.

There was no answer. 

"Levi."

Silence.

"LEVI! PLEASE!" 

Despite all of her efforts, it seemed Levi was not going to respond. Head dropping, heart heavy, [Name] was about to stand when her lover's voice stopped her.

"I'm sorry, [Name]."

Eye widening, she glanced at him, expecting to see him staring back at her, but he wasn't. His gaze was still fixed on the sky, full of utter sorrow and despair. This only served to confound [Name] more than she already was, but she said nothing as Levi continued.

"I promised..." he whispered, voice beginning to saturate with a tormented emotion that [Name] could not yet describe. "I promised to protect you..."

He stood up smoothly, powerful muscles rippling under his military uniform, and began to walk back towards the buildings. Curious and slightly disappointed, [Name] followed. What was he talking about? Why was he bringing up his promise from months ago now? And how did that have anything to do with apologizing for ignoring her lately?

Levi made his way to the area behind the Survey Corps building, where a small cemetery for the Regiment's most valuable soldiers had been established. He came to a halt in front of a particular [gravestone](https://i.stack.imgur.com/J3RkV.jpg), staring at it, head bowed and raven tresses covering his silvery eyes. The small memorial piqued  her interest, but before [Name] could take a closer look at it, Levi spat bitterly, voice filled with self-loathing.

"I promised to protect you, and I fucking broke my promise!" 

The world seemed to briefly fall away under [Name]'s boots, leaving her reeling in absolute shock. She knelt down, examining the gravestone Levi was standing over.

_Rest in peace, [Name] [Last Name]_

_Bravely sacrificed her life saving Commander Erwin Smith from a Titan's ambush._

_One of the most compassionate and courageous members of the Scouting Regiment,_

_And the lover of Levi Ackerman, Humanity's Strongest Soldier._

 

_"Bullshit!"_ Levi suddenly bellowed, collapsing to his knees and slamming his fist into the ground. Blood welled up on his knuckles, but he clearly took no notice as a dry sob escaped his mouth. [Name] could only look on, unable to act, unable to move at the stunning realization of what was really happening.

"Humanity's Strongest Soldier?" the raven-haired man choked out between his agonized cries. "What kind of Humanity's Strongest Soldier can't even protect the person he loves?" 

And [Name] understood.

She fully understood what had happened.

**_56th Expedition_ **

"We are halting in the clearing ahead!" Erwin bellowed. [Name] didn't respond, knowing anything she tried to say would be lost in the cacophony of hooves pounding the ground. Galloping next to her, Levi's gray eyes flashed with understanding, but he too said nothing and continued to steer his horse on. 

As the Regiment reached said clearing, [Name] dismounted and tied her horse to a tree, petting it and commending its bravery softly before turning her attention towards Levi, who had walked up behind her. "I told you you'd be fine, brat." he teased lightly. [Name] smiled, rolling her eyes with an air of mockery about her. "Whatever you say, O Mighty One." she replied sarcastically. Levi snorted, amusement gleaming in his orbs. 

"I need to go find Erwin." [Name] said, stepping forward. Levi nodded. "I need to go talk to Hanji." he stated. "Shitty Glasses apparently saw an unusual type of Titan today and she won't stop squirming and squealing." There was clear irritation in his voice. "I need to calm her down or she'll get herself killed."

"Don't murder her." [Name] cautioned, prompting Levi to smirk. "I can't promise that, brat." he called over his shoulder, walking away. [Name] watched him go with a smile before making her way around the clearing for Erwin. She eventually found him standing near the edge of the clearing roughly ten yards in front of a cluster of trees. 

Approaching him, [Name]'s sharp eye caught something strange in said cluster of trees. She could have sworn she saw a flash giant human-like eye between the thick trunks, but dismissed it as the stress wearing down on her as she didn't see any other evidence of a Titan. Continuing toward Erwin, she closed the last few feet between them. Seeing her approaching, the blond man turned towards her, his left side facing the clump of trees. 

"[Name]," he greeted as she approached. The woman opened her mouth to return the greeting, but before she could, it all went to hell. A giant, humanoid shape lunged out of the trees towards Erwin, jaw gaping, saliva slavering from its teeth.  _A Titan_ was all [Name] had time to think, or more specifically, not even think, just realize, before her body went into autopilot. Diving forward, she barreled into the blonde-haired man with all her weight and strength, knocking him several feet back.

The Titan's jaws meant to close around Erwin's torso instead clamped around hers, teeth sinking viciously in and, in a matter of seconds, cleaving her body straight in half. 

[Name] didn't feel pain for very long. 

_Levi...you promised. Why didn't you keep it?_

 

**_Present Time_ **

"I'm sorry, [Name]..." Levi cried, fist still jammed in the dirt as [Name] stared at him. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." 

It all made sense now.

The reason why everyone was ignoring her. It was not because she'd done anything wrong, or because they hated her, but because she, [Name] [Last Name], was dead.

"Captain..." a soft, familiar voice uttered from behind Levi and [Name]. The both turned, [Name]'s face shocked and Levi's face tear-stained, to see Petra, Eld, Gunther, and Oluo standing there. Their expressions were full of pain and regret as they took in the sight of their captain crying over the grace. 

Stepping forward, Petra placed a single rose down on the gravestone, closed her honey-colored eyes, and saluted, a fist clenched to her heart. The rest of the squad did the same. 

"[Name], we will always remember and love you." the ginger woman stated emotionally, audible strain in her voice from maintaining her composure. 

Next to [Name], Levi stood and glanced down at the grave, his silver hues two pools of heartache and grief, but also love and reverence. He stepped over to stand by his squad, closed his eyes, and saluted side by side with them. 

"I love you, [Name]."

And only then did [Name] realize that she too, was crying, for she was standing in front of the grave, and even though her squad was unaware of the fact, they were indeed saluting to her spirit. 

They saluted her life and honored her memory.

_I was never hated. I was always loved._

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Vocaloid song: The Day I Found Myself by Kabane-P


End file.
